


哨兵（11）

by GabrielDD47



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielDD47/pseuds/GabrielDD47





	哨兵（11）

　　赤红了双眼的哨兵在接吻上显得莽撞而生疏，他的唇撞上了闵玧其的唇，灵巧有力的舌头却只会在唇外乱舔一通。

　　闵玧其被田柾国一下子就推倒在了沙发上，用双手抵住哨兵不断下压的胸膛。他刚想说句什么、双唇开了那么一丝缝隙就被在外徘徊的哨兵抓住了机会。

　　田柾国用舌头撬开了闵玧其的齿关，在他口腔里胡乱探索着。闵玧其的每一处都被狂野的哨兵掠夺过，他在心里想着“这小孩吻技也太烂了吧。”

　　身体的靠近让精神力场的接触成为了可能，田柾国能听见闵玧其心里的声音。他停了下来，双臂支在闵玧其脑袋旁，赤红的眼瞳死死盯着向导，似乎下一秒就要挥拳揍到闵玧其脸上。

　　闵玧其这才意识到自己的精神力场在不注意的时候与哨兵的力场相接。他收回自己的力场，只放出一道精神力孤军探入哨兵的精神力场中，试图安抚田柾国如烧开的热水一样沸腾着的精神力。

　　哨兵接纳了这道外来的精神力，然后将它粗暴地夺走了。田柾国还想要更多，他无师自通地抓着闵玧其的衬衣领口，双手一扯轻易地就让这件衣服破成了两半。

　　闵玧其现在已经无暇顾及自己暴露在空气中的上身，他躺在沙发上仰着脖子，双眼闭起，额头上冒出了冷汗。精神力被掠夺的后果，让他仿佛遭受了一次直击大脑的电击，他的意识现在还没能从这种直达内里的麻痹感中恢复过来。

　　他开始感官紊乱了，就像哨兵一样，全身上下的感官敏感极了。

　　他能感觉到田柾国的手臂无意间蹭到了他的如今，可这样轻微的动作就让他全身不受控制地震颤了一下。闵玧其仰着头，在接连的刺激中喘着粗气。

　　田柾国又吻上了他，两人的精神力场又接在了一起。哨兵力场内那道属于向导的精神力回归了向导体内。

　　现在轮到哨兵进入向导的精神力场了。

　　田柾国能看见闵玧其所感受到的一切，知道向导正处在紊乱期的他，恶趣味地用舌尖撩拨着向导的身体。

　　从耳垂到绷紧了的脖颈，田柾国在闵玧其的喉结和锁骨处接连落下轻吻，果然获得了两声低吟作反馈。

　　闵玧其已经恢复了意识，可身体恢复得更为缓慢。更别说还被田柾国撩拨着，这小鬼蒙对了几处他的敏感地带，就揪着不放了。

　　自己怎么会招惹上这么恶劣的哨兵啊……

　　　　两只精神体消散不见，回归了本体。田柾国恢复意识的第一眼，就发现自己正压在闵玧其的身上。

　　身下的男人正闭着眼喘着气，上衣破成了两半，露出他线条流畅的薄薄腹肌。白皙的肌肤如今泛着极淡的粉红色，田柾国被这一幕冲击得直接呆愣在远处。

　　闵玧其是个功能正常的男人，在哨兵这一番撩拨下，早就高高地立起了帐篷。他艰难地想要把手挪到裆 下遮掩住隆起，可手腕在移动的下一刻就被哨兵擒住。

　　他没好气地给田柾国翻了个白眼，“放手。”本就一副像喝醉了似的醉酒嗓子，如今掺杂上未消的情 欲，让这抗拒都像欲拒还迎。

　　田柾国就是闵玧其初见时想的那样，可不是什么好相于的主。他知道闵玧其现在这幅样子全是他一手造成，可他完全不想停下。将错就错，若玧其哥怪罪，就赖方才的意外上吧。

　　他又吻上闵玧其那被吻得艳红的薄唇，伸手抚摸上闵玧其的腹肌。闵玧其看起来瘦，没想到腹肌却流畅得充满了线条美。

　　闵玧其实在没力气用手推开田柾国，只能伸出还在控制范围内的舌头，试图将田柾国的舌头抵出，却被田柾国抓住吸吮。

　　哨兵的手愈发往下，覆上了向导隆起的下 体。闵玧其第一次被其他人接触到那个地方，不受控制地挺了挺腰，嘴里发出一声呜咽。

　　他的理智，没能战胜那被哨兵撩起的欲望。田柾国轻笑了声，这让他露了馅。

　　闵玧其瞪大了眼睛，正要破口开骂，却被下身传来的快 感一下制止，眼眶霎时间湿润。

　　田柾国扯下了他的裤子，隔着最后那层布料伸舌舔上了闵玧其的柱 身。

　　“你…他妈…”闵玧其的性 器翘了两下，他双手抓着沙发，从轻喘中挤出这几个字。

　　白色的布料被润湿变得半透明，依稀可见下面性 器的形状与颜色。哨兵轻力拉下了向导的最后一层遮掩，启唇含上性 器顶端吞吐。

　　舌尖扫过冠肉，在铃 口处打转。闵玧其哪受得了这样的刺 激，不自觉地将挺起腰身把性 器往前送得更深些。

　　屋子里充斥着口 交的声响。田柾国伸手握住闵玧其的柱 身，抬头让唇与柱 身分离牵出一道晶莹的银丝。他带着些粗砺质感的舌面抹过闵玧其最敏感地冠肉，将液体舔得一干二净。

　　闵玧其的手按上了他的脑袋，手指收紧抓着他的头发。田柾国了然，握着柱 身上下滑动，不时用大拇指的指腹在铃 口处摩挲着。

　　石楠花味霎时在屋内弥漫开来。

　　…


End file.
